


Sansa Stark's Baby

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Jonsa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Bridget Jones Baby prompt, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Jon Snow, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Um, so,” she started, running a hand through her hair. “There is no easy way to say this…I’m pregnant,” she blurted and Jon blinked repeatedly as Sansa wrung her hands together, “and, um, well it could be Harry’s,” she added, her arm crossing her body to rub her other arm nervously, “but it could just as easily be yours.”Day 9 of 31 Days of Jonsa: Friends with Benefits





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was meant to be a long one-shot but there was no way I was getting it done for the prompt on time. So, yay! Another WIP for me lol. It won't be a long one though.

Sansa spotted Jon at the bar, swirling a glass of whisky aimlessly in his hand as he stared into the drink.  She released a breath of relief at seeing someone she recognised. She wasn’t one for going into bars alone but she had needed to get out of her flat just about as much as she needed a drink.

She had walked in on Harry cheating on her, the woman he was with was practically a part of the couch with how he had been fucking her. She had screamed at him to get out of the house, throwing his things out on the street in her righteous anger and she was angry again now as she felt the stirrings of guilt in her stomach. Yes, perhaps she had been harsh but it was too late to take it back now.

She knew she hadn't been the best person to be around lately. She had been stressed with her job and snapping at him for little things. And she had been rather ditsy with her constant tiredness and stress from work that she would forget their plans, leaving him annoyed with her. She was even more grateful now that she had started insisting he wore condoms again because she was all over the place with taking her pill, she hadn't trusted herself to take it properly with her muddled brain. Still, he hadn't worn them every time, she thought with a grimace. She would have to get checked.

She slid into the seat beside Jon and he jerked in surprise, his brows pinched together as he stared at her for a second before glancing around the bar as though expecting someone else to appear right after her.

“Hey,” she greeted, fumbling for her purse. Jon’s gaze dropped down to watch her hands.

“Hi,” he responded slowly, confusion still hesitant in his voice. He cleared his throat, placing his drink down on the bar. “Are you here alone?”

“Yup here alone, alone in all things now I suppose,” she sighed, lifting her hand to signal the barman over. She glanced at him as she waited for the man to approach. “Harry and I broke up.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied, a sympathetic smile crossing his face and she gave a grateful smile in response.

“Double vodka and lemonade please,” she said to the barman, handing over a ten-pound note. She smiled at Jon again. “Thanks,” she smiled at the barman again as he placed the drink in front of her and handed her the change, “guess everyone was right after all,” she mumbled as she put her change in her purse. “He was fucking someone on the couch.”

“Jesus,” Jon mumbled, shaking his head. “What an asshole. You deserve better than him,” he lifted his glass, chinking it with hers. “to being single!”

She blinked in surprise, her glass halfway to her mouth. And now that she looked at him, she could see how his eyes were slightly glazed as though he had been drinking already.

“You and Ygritte split up?” she blurted. “What happened?”

“She said she couldn’t settle down with just one person, she was a free-spirit,” he scoffed, making quotation marks with his fingers at the words ‘free spirit.’ Sansa winced, reaching over to pat his hand.

“I’m sorry,” she said with genuine sympathy. Jon chuckled before downing the whisky in his glass. He grimaced, giving a sharp hiss as it burned his throat.

“Hey, I’ll live,” he said, waving the barman over.

“Yeah, we’ll live,” she agreed, raising her own glass as she grinned at him. “But first, we’re getting absolutely wasted!”

***

“Mmfph,” she moaned against his mouth as he pushed her back against the sofa, covering his body with his own.

After the bar had closed, Jon had asked if she wanted to have another drink at his place. And they had ended ranting about their exes. She had let slip how Harry had hated Jon more than any of the other men in Sansa’s life and apparently Ygritte hadn’t been Sansa’s biggest fan either, although neither of them could figure out why since Sansa had barely known her.

And now, they had somehow ended up like this, devouring each other’s mouths and flinging items of clothing across Jon’s living room.

She whimpered as he rocked between her open legs, his hand squeezing her breast over her bra and his mouth placing sloppy kisses up her neck. She ran her hands over his back, feeling the muscles shudder at her touch.

She shifted slightly as he leaned back, his fingers frantically pulling at her tights to bring them to her knees. She reached for his trousers, unbuckling his belt while meeting his insistent kisses to her lips until she managed to pull the item of clothing off and toss it blindly behind her.

She giggled against his mouth as he wiggled out of his trousers, alcohol and arousal making her giddy.

“Gods,” she groaned once he finally pushed inside of her. He moaned in response, the muscles of his back twitching beneath her hands as he composed himself.

And then he was moving, and she was groaning, panting, whimpering against him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders desperately with the strength of his thrusts and she tossed her head against the cushions in confusion at how good it was.

She rarely climaxed with Harry, the times she did was when she had to reach down to rub her clit herself. But Jon was rocking his pelvis against her sensitive clit as he pounded into her. She reached her hands back, shoving her palms flat against the sofa arm to give herself leverage to push herself down on his cock.

She vaguely remembered her shaking beneath him with the force of her climax, could remember him tensing and groaning above her. And she figured they must have showered afterwards because she had woken up with damp hair.

To her ever-increasing surprise, as they woke in the morning and had breakfast, Sansa had suggested having a friend with benefits situation to really piss of their exes. Even though she could barely remember the night before, she had remembered how good it had been.

Jon had stared at her for a long moment. “Just sex?” he asked.

“Just sex,” she assured him.

He hadn’t seemed that thrilled at first and she couldn’t say that she was surprised. Jon was a hopeless romantic and he was loyal and faithful. He was someone who wanted relationships. But whether he had genuinely enjoyed their night or whether he was lonely without Ygritte, he had agreed to the arrangement.

***

She took a deep breath as she stood outside Jon’s apartment building. Her fingers were shaking as she pressed the buzzer and she barely had time to tuck her hair behind her ear before his voice came over the intercom.

“Hey,” she greeted, wincing at how high pitched her voice was. “I, uh, I know we didn’t plan anything today but I really need to talk to you.”

“Oh right, sure,” he replied before there was a slight hum signalling he had opened the door.

Jon only lived on the first floor but it seemed to take an eternity for her to walk up the stairs. She grimaced as she remembered how she had climbed these stairs several times in the last few weeks.

He smiled at her as he opened his door, stepping back to let her in. She hovered in the sitting area, fidgeting with the strap of her handbag as Jon closed the door and slipped his hands in his jeans pockets as he waited for her to speak.

“Um, so,” she started, running a hand through her hair. “There is no easy way to say this…I’m pregnant,” she blurted and Jon blinked repeatedly as Sansa wrung her hands together, “and, um, well it could be Harry’s,” she added, her arm crossing her body to rub her other arm nervously, “but it could just as easily be yours.”

Jon's mouth opened for a few seconds, his eyes darting around wildly. He closed his mouth once more only for it to drop open again. Sansa bit her lip as she determinedly kept her eyes on him, waiting for his reaction. He exhaled slowly, running a hand over his face and bringing it down to cover his mouth.

"Shit." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ValofWinterfell, who also requested this update way back when she donated to the charity fundraiser :)

“Sansa Stark?”

Sansa jerked at the sound of her name, slamming the magazine shut and quickly standing with a nervous smile.

“I’m Brienne,” the woman smiled kindly, guiding her through to the room. She paused as she checked her notes. “So, we’re not waiting on the father?”

“No, he, uh…they…couldn’t make it,” Sansa replied, frowning slightly as she remembered Harry telling her he had a conference that he couldn’t get out of and Jon had gotten delayed in London on the way back from seeing his ill mother.

Despite both Jon and Harry being scared when she told them the news, she had to admit that both were really pulling their weight when it came to her baby. Or they had been anyway except neither of them were here when she needed them to be.

Harry had always hated Jon and Sansa supposed now he had good reason to given that she had gone and fucked Jon within hours of breaking up with him. Although, she maintained that he had fucked another woman (and maybe others) while they were together so she wasn’t the worst person in the world. Still, she understood now that Harry might have had a point because Sansa had always thought Jon handsome, and their time as friends with benefits had been fun and extremely satisfying for her. Not that she would be petty enough to tell Harry such things.

Brienne raised an eyebrow. “They?”

Sansa flushed, biting her lip nervously. “I, uh, I don’t know which one is the father. They both wanted to be involved in this but, um…things happened.”

“I see,” Brienne replied, glancing down at her notes again. “Well, hopefully at least one of them will turn up next time.”

Sansa smiled, glad the woman, Brienne, hadn’t been too judgemental about the whole thing. Sansa had beaten herself up about the whole thing more than enough times in the last twelve weeks.

Telling her family had been the hardest for her. She was so afraid that her parents would be disappointed in her, not only having a child out of wedlock (for as much as she loved her parents dearly, they were old fashioned in some things) but sleeping with two guys within twenty-four hours.

But neither Ned or Catelyn Stark had made her feel ashamed for the fact she was pregnant. And ironically, that made her ashamed that she would even think that they wouldn’t support her. They listened as she explained everything, from Harry cheating on her to how she had drowned her sorrows with Jon. She left out the mind-blowing sex of course, merely left the implication that a drunken tumble had happened and Jon may well be the father of their grandchild. At least as much as Harry could be.

“Hopefully Jon’s the father,” she heard her father mutter later as she walked past the kitchen.

“Mmm,” Catelyn had replied. “I can’t say I’m enamoured with him right now. But he is a better man than Harry in my opinion.”

Bran and Rickon had been the easiest of course. Rickon, in his teenage cockiness, had laughed at her but later on he had come to her room with a cup of ice cubes because he had remembered his friend’s mum craving ice when she had been pregnant. Sansa didn’t crave ice but she accepted the cup with a grateful smile all the same. Bran had congratulated her and told her that he and Rickon would tackle Robb and Arya should they take the news bad enough to launch a tirade.

They hadn’t taken it well to begin with. Robb had been angry with Jon more than Sansa. Until Sansa told him that she had been equally involved in making the baby and that Jon had promised to help out.

Arya wasn’t angry so much as shocked and a little hurt that Jon hadn’t told her either. But Sansa explained that they had discussed and agreed that Sansa should tell the family herself, considering that he and Harry couldn’t stand to be in the same room as each other right now and the fact that she couldn’t exactly say who the father was.

Eventually though, they had all agreed that the most important thing was that Sansa had support and knew that they were all there for her and didn’t judge her at all.

***

“Whats this?” Sansa gasped as she stepped into her flat to see Harry standing by a large crib. It was a delicate yellow, the perfect colour for the spare room and Sansa squealed as she ran a hand over it, noting the smoothness. Then she had noticed the price tag.

“Harry, this is…”

“Hey, my kid deserves the best,” he cut her off simply. Sansa frowned.

“I don’t want them to be spoiled,” she told him.

“Cribs are a necessity, are they not?” he countered. Sansa sighed, turning to drop her bag on the sofa.

“Yes, and I _am_ grateful,” she replied as she walked over to the fridge to get some apple juice. “I just don’t want you spending lots of money on us. A budget store crib would be just fine.”

“I have the money Sans,” he stated with a shrug. “And if I can’t spend it on my kid then what can I spend it on huh? Surely you’d rather that than another sports car?”

“Well, yes,” she agreed with a shrug. “Just…”

“Oh,” he interrupted her again, reaching into his pocket. “I also got you this.” He handed her an envelope. Sansa started at it for a moment and then back at him. “What is it?”

“Well, you’re meant to open it.”

She rolled her eyes but did as he said. Her eyes widened as a voucher for a spa weekend fell out into her lap. She blinked at it for several seconds before looking up at him in confusion.

“I figured you and some girlfriends would need the time to relax and hang out before the baby comes.”

“Harry, this is…thank you!”

“Hey, I just want to look after the mother of my child.”

He leaned in to kiss her cheek only to change direction and go for her mouth instead. Sansa jerked back, her brows pinching together as she looked at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“What?” he replied, a huff annoyance escaping him. Sansa shook her head in disbelief.

“You think a spa weekend and a crib can make up for everything?” she snapped. “You cheated on me! I’m not going to forgive that anytime soon.”

“You fucked Jon mere hours after you walked out,” Harry growled back. “He has always been sniffing around you as well, the prick.”

“Oh my god,” she groaned, realisation dawning on her. “This was just point scoring wasn’t it?” She shook her head again before she got to her feet, pointing to the door. “You’re really that petty to use my pregnancy to score points against Jon? Urgh, get out! I don’t want to see you until the next scan. Oh, if it isn’t an inconvenience to you that is!”

She shoved his back for good measure and slammed the door in his face when he turned around to say something.

Storming back to the sofa, she felt the tears beginning to sting her eyes and a sob catch in her throat.

Without thinking, she reached out for her phone and dialled Jon’s number. He answered on the third ring.

“Hey, everything alright? Do you need anything?”

“Can…can you come over?” she sniffed, pressing a hand to her eyes to wipe away her tears. Jon must have noticed the hitch in her voice.

“Sans, are you okay? Is the baby alright?”

“I’m fine, baby is fine,” she promised, taking a shaky breath. “I just need you.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

She nodded even though he couldn’t see and hung up.

By the time she had washed her face in the bathroom and changed into her pyjamas, there was a soft knock at the door.

“Hey,” he greeted, eyes roaming over her carefully, searching for anything physically wrong.

“Hi,” she replied dully. “I…Harry was here and I got mad at him. Surprise, huh?”

“He probably deserved it,” Jon quipped.

“He bought that.” She gestured towards the crib and hated how perfect it was, now that it was tainted by Harry’s pettiness. “And spa vouchers for me. But not because he wanted to do it or because he particularly cared.”

“Son of a bitch,” Jon growled, making Sansa jump in surprise. He sighed, “I told folk at work that I was going to make a crib for the baby. And that I thought you should have some time to yourself. Mum raised me on her own, I know how hard it is for a mother to have time to herself or with her friends so I had just wanted you to have some time to yourself before…urgh, Baelish probably told Harry. That bastard lives for chaos, I swear. He’s the only one who knows Harry though.”

“You…you were going to do that?” she questioned in disbelief. She could feel fresh tears in her eyes although this time from happiness. “For me? Just because you wanted to?”

“Well yeah,” Jon responded. “I want you to be happy Sans. It’s the least I can do after not wearing a condom and possibly getting you pregnant.”

“It was my fault as well. My head was all over the place so I kept forgetting to take my pill. I should have insisted you wore one.” She frowned slightly. “Wait. The baby might not be yours though so why would you...?”

Jon smiled softly, placing a hand across her belly where her bump was starting to become more obvious and her words died in her throat.

“I’ll be there for both of you regardless of what the results are. I promise.”

***

Harry had actually come to the next scan, much to her surprise. And for a brief second, as she watched Jon and Harry glare at each other, she wondered if it had been wise to do such a thing.

But then, she reasoned that both had equal chance of being a father and so, both of them should be involved in these moments. Although, she still wondered if Harry was actually interested in the baby for the fact it was his child or whether he just saw it as more point scoring against Jon.

Jon, on the other hand, seemed to truly want to be involved.

And, as the months had passed, she had increasingly started to hope against hope that it was going to be Jon’s child.

However, things were strange with her and Jon too. She wasn’t sure what they were and thinking about it often gave her a headache.

He had done a lot to help her out, even simple little things like asking if she needed him to get the shopping while he was in town. He would make a note of her current cravings and food she could no longer stand. If she hadn’t been pregnant she would have rolled her eyes at his untidy handwriting. It was so small and scraggly that she had to squint at it to read it. But pregnant her had burst out crying and hugged him so tight he had actually had to pry her hands away.

Sometimes, she thought about how well they had gotten on both in and out of the bedroom during their brief agreement.

But he hadn’t said he wanted anything more than what they were doing and Sansa hadn’t the guts to ask him what he thought. Perhaps, she thought, it would be better to wait the last couple of months when the baby was born and they finally knew who the father was before she said anything.

Jon had said he would be there for both of them. And she had wanted to believe him.

But Harry had said a lot of things too.

***

For the majority of her pregnancy, she had managed to deal with her increased sex drive with her trusty vibrator.

But even that was starting to lack now and all she really wanted was a real man and a real cock inside her.

Unfortunately, Jon coming around with her latest cravings had only increased her desire and it took all her strength not to jump him when he grinned at her like that.

She was due in just a few weeks now, she could hold out until the end. She wasn’t a damn teenager for goodness sake. She could control herself and not dry hump Jon’s leg like a dog whenever he was sitting next to her.

Her being unable to resist him may have ended her up pregnant in the first place.

“So, um…I’ve been thinking,” he commented one day when he had come around with her chips and onion gravy (she had hated gravy before this damn pregnancy messed up her taste buds).

Sansa gave a grunt to show she was listening as she stabbed three chips with her fork and stuffed them in her mouth in a rather undignified manner.

“I have a spare room,” he ventured, licking his lips. “It could be a nursery for the baby?”

“Jon, you don’t know the baby is yours yet!” she insisted. Jon rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Well, um, that is the other thing I wanted to talk about,” he said. She paused as he reached for her hand, frowning down in confusion even as her stomach fluttered with hope. “Sansa, I…I want to be with you. Properly. Not just because of the baby but…well, um, Ygritte wasn’t so found of you because she found out I used to have a massive crush on you in high school.”

“You what?” she blurted, blinking repeatedly in shock. Jon laughed a little at her reaction, giving a shrug.

“Yeah. So, um…anyway.” He frowned as he thought of what else to say. “I think we should be an official couple.” His confidence wavered as he looked at her then. “If…if you want to be…”

“And if the baby is Harry’s?” she asked slowly. Jon was silent for a moment before his hand squeezed hers again.

“He might be the biological father,” he agreed. “But they will be mine in every other way.”

Her trembling lip was the only warning he got before she burst into tears and threw her arms around him. Overcome with emotion, she pressed her lips to his and moaned when he instantly reached around to pull her closer, deepening the kiss as he did so.

“Yes,” she gasped as they parted. A dumb smile spread across her face. Jon’s lips parted to say something but she quickly pressed her finger against his mouth to quiet him. “We can be a real family.” She flashed him a flirtatious smile. “Starting with you looking after your poor, _horny,_ pregnant girlfriend.”

Jon grinned, giving an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. I suppose I can spare ten minutes to take care of you. I might even take care of you twice.”

“Mmm, less talking, more moving!” she retorted, pulling his hand and tugging him to her bedroom.


End file.
